Mon coeur, mon âme
by CharlaineH
Summary: Alors que Fate est en mission, Nanoha, seule pour la soirée, laisse libre cours à ses sentiments.


Allongée sur mon lit je regarde le plafond. Je me sens si vide quand elle n'est pas avec moi. Elle me manquait, elle me manque. Chaque fois qu'elle part en mission un trou béant vient remplacer l'espace qu'occupe mon cœur, normal elle est mon cœur. Et dire que notre histoire avait commencé comme une tragédie de Shakespeare. Elle et moi étions ennemis à l'époque alors qu'aujourd'hui nous travaillons ensemble, nous œuvrons pour maintenir la paix, préserver un équilibre.

Nous avons traversé tant de tempêtes ensemble, tous ces obstacle n'ont fait que renforcer mes sentiments à ton égard. Seigneur comme je t'aime Fate chan, toi qui est devenu au fil du temps mon cœur. Je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te dire ces trois mots si simple, si fort. Tu me donnes la force d'avancer, encore, toujours, qu'importe les obstacles, qu'importe la distance, ta main ne quitte jamais la mienne. Ensemble nous avons pris un chemin que je n'ai jamais quitté pour être à tes côtés, ce chemin c'est celui de notre vie. Une vie que nous partageons avec notre fille Vivio. Notre fille… ces mots sont si beaux.

Fate chan… Entends-tu mes pensées lorsque tu es loin de moi ? Ressens-tu ma présence quand je pense à toi ? Je ne sais pas quand tu vas revenir de cette mission comme à chaque fois. Tu es loin et pourtant je ressens ta présence à mes côtés, ce doit être un rêve. Fate chan…

Parfois je me demande si notre destin n'était pas déjà écrit à l'avance dans les étoiles. Sommes-nous maîtres de notre destin comme on aime à le croire ou est-ce une étoile qui éclaire notre route ? Fate chan…

Parfois je tente de percer le mystère que tu représentes. Je cherche à lire au fond de tes yeux la nature de tes sentiments, deviner ce que tu ressens à mon égard, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ton regard est aussi insondable que la profondeur de l'espace que nous regardons parfois ensemble quand Vivio s'est endormie. Fate chan…

Ton absence est souvent insupportable. Ce silence que tes missions nous imposent en le plus souvent intolérable. L'envie de te retrouver ne quitte pas mon esprit du jour de ton départ au jour de ton retour. Je me demande s'il t'arrive parfois de penser à moi. Sans doute penses-tu à moi, à chacun de tes retours tu me dis combien mon amitié te manque quand tu es en mission. Ton amitié voilà tout ce que je tente de préserver, mais c'est ton amour que je désire. Et je déguise mon amour en amitié, voire parfois en amour fraternel. Fate chan…

Je souhaite parfois, souvent, que mes rêves deviennent réalité et qu'à l'un de tes retours tu me dises combien je t'ai manquée, combien ma présence t'est nécessaire pour vivre comme l'air que tu respires. Il y aura toujours une place pour toi chez moi, une place pour tes affaires dans mes armoires, la place exacte que tu occupes déjà dans mon cœur. Fate chan…

Le sommeil ne semble pas vouloir de moi ce soir, Morphée ne m'est plus d'une quelconque consolation. Ce soir je suis seule, Vivio est parti passer la nuit chez Arf. Ce soir mon appartement me semble immense et vide. Sans Vivio, sans toi ma vie n'a pas de sens. Il me faut dormir, trouver une paix momentanée, oublier ton absence dans mes rêves de bonheur. Fermer les yeux et appeler Morphée. Fermer les yeux pour voir ton image. Fate chan…

Morphée se montre clément ce soir, j'entends ta voix qui m'appelle, ta main dans la mienne, je sens même ton parfum. Ta voix murmure à mon oreille, quel son mélodieux. Tu me dis combien je t'ai manqué, que tu m'aimes, que tu ne veux pas me perdre moi qui suis ton âme. Fate chan ces mots comme j'aimerais les entendre venir de toi… Mais je ne dors pas, pas encore… est-ce un rêve ?

J'ouvre les yeux, tu es là Fate chan, tu es là. Tu es surprise de me voir éveillée, tu regrettes tes mots. Non Fate chan, ne regrette pas tes dires, ne regrette pas tes sentiments dévoilés. Laisse-moi profiter de ces instants, prendre la pleine mesure de tes sentiments, te révéler les miens sans mots. Juste un baiser suffira à te rendre le bonheur qui inonde mon cœur. Fate chan Je t'aime.

Nous sommes allongées, enlacées dans ce lit qui désormais n'est plus le mien. La tête blottie dans ton cou je me sens bien. La chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, la douceur de ta peau contre la mienne. Non je ne rêve, mon rêve est aujourd'hui ma vie et toi, Fate chan, tu en es le cœur.


End file.
